Break Me
by Danjela
Summary: A prompt I've written for Sam's Mun - again -; my attempt to break her character.


Once again, she'd lost Sam. She'd looked in his tent, the farmhouse, the RV, all around camp, but he was nowhere to be found. Sighing, she shook her head in exasperation. "Rick? You have any idea where Sam is?" She asked their leader. "I think I saw him leave for the woods." He said, rolling her eyes. She knew why he did that, the guy seemed to make it his life goal to disappear whenever someone needed him. "Thanks, I'll go look for him… again." She muttered, picking up her rifle from her tent before heading off towards the forest herself.

Once again, she wondered why she hadn't asked Daryl to come with her. Last time she'd found Sam, that had been nothing but luck and she wasn't sure she would have the same amount of luck this time. On the other hand, she knew that Daryl didn't like Sam very much, so there was a big chance he wouldn't have gone with her anyway.

She looked for clues that would tell her if her friend had been there, but she couldn't find any and after wandering around the forest for an hour, she became desperate. "Sam?" She called out, not caring about any Walkers she would attract. "Sam! If you're out there, follow my voice! It's me, Mom!" She heard movement to her right and she pulled her gun, aiming it up at the sound. "Sammy?" She asked carefully, sighing in relieve as his familiar face appeared from between the trees. "What were you thinking?" She immediately grabbed his shoulders, checking him for bite and scratch marks. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go out into the forest on your own?" She'd been really worried and since he already called her 'mom' anyway, she didn't care that she actually sounded like his mom.

'_Take it easy, Mom. I'm okay, nothing happened._' He signed and she shook him roughly. "I don't give a crap! You could've run into Walkers, how would you have gotten out of that? Do you even have _anything_ on you with which you can defend yourself?" He shook his head, grinning. "O, and you think that's funny?" She grabbed his wrist, pulling him along with her, when she turned to walk back to camp. "Dear God, please help me next time you decide to run off," she growled. "I will actually tie your ass down to a tree. And I wouldn't care one single bit how much you'd panic if I did that." She looked at him over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at him. "It might help you think of how much _I_ panic every time you run off."

She arched an eyebrow at the look on his face. She hadn't thought she'd been _that_ scary in her rant, but he looked like he's seen a ghost and she slowed down. "Sammy? What's wrong?" His free hand came up to point at something in front of her and she turned her head into the direction he was pointing in. Walkers. At least twenty of them. And they were coming towards them. "Fuck!" She cursed, letting go of Sammy's hand and pulling her gun out.

"Sam, get the hell out of here! Camp's that way!" She said, pushing him into the direction of camp. "I'll keep them busy." He shook his head at her. '_I'm not leaving you behind._' "The hell you are! Go!" She gave him another push. "You don't have any weapons on you; you'd just be in the way! Get out of here!" He looked as if he was going to stay there, whatever she said, so she aimed her gun at his face. "Go!" She snarled. "Get Rick and the rest!" His eyes grew wide as he looked at her gun and took a small step into the direction she wanted him to go. "Go!" She said one last time before he took off.

She didn't have time to see if he was safe, the Walkers were still coming at her and she aimed her gun at the closest one. She knew she didn't have much ammunition on her, not nearly enough to take them all out, so she hoped that Sam would be back soon with the rest of the people in camp.

She'd taken down nine of the Walkers when she heard the most frightening sound she'd ever heard come from her gun. The small click that let her know she was out of bullets. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step backwards, tripping over a branch that was behind her. She winced as she fell to the forest floor hard, the Walkers still coming towards her, closing in on her. She tried to crawl back to her feet, but the first Walkers was already close enough to be able to grab her. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by five of them, all clawing at her, snapping their teeth and she brought her arms up to protect her face. Not that it helped, because a second later she felt the teeth of one of the Walkers in her lower arm, tearing at her flesh. She screamed, tears streaming down her face. More teeth dug into her skin, nails scratching and the low groan of the creatures sounded in her ears. She kept struggling to get away from them, despite the iron grip they had on her. There was no way she was going to get out of this situation and she was scared. She'd never been this scared in her life.

Her head started to swim from the blood loss and it was only seconds later that she passed out.


End file.
